ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10!
Plot Ben and Gwen are fighting Kolar outside Mr. Smoothies. (Kolar): You can't stop me from getting back to my homeworld. I have my rights! (Ben): You've commited crimes from both the Tetramands and the Plumbers you have no rights at all. Ben transforms. (Kickin Hawk): Pha-Ka! Kickin Hawk kicks Kolar into the Smoothy sign. (Gwen): Good job, Ben! Kolar gets up and roars. Gwen fires 6 mana discs at him. (Kickin Hawk): Come on Kolar, what are you chicken? (Kolar): Son of Qwatter! Kolar charges at Kickin Hawk who... kicks. (Kolar, KOed): Uhhhhh! Errrr... (Kickin Hawk): Nope. I was wrong you got guts. Ben reverts. (Ben): Ahhhhh! A good fight feels good. A ship lands. A blue alien with a long neck yellow cat eyes wearing white robe steps out. (Alien): Ben Tennyson? (Ben): Yes. (Alien, bowing): Great and powerful ruler of Earth, Lord Benjamin Tennyson! (Ben): What? (Alien): On my planet who ever saves the planet at least 10 or more times is ruler till the day dies. You are ruler. (Ben): Oh! I am! (Alien): Yes. And our species the Tarmarians are in need of your help. The Presdient just told us we are not allowed to land and refuel. We were hoping you could... (Gwen): Help? (Alien): Yes. (Ben): Uhh sure? (Alien): I thank you oh great ruler of Earth. (Ben): Just call me Ben. (Alien): Very well your majesty: "Ben" please come aboard my humble ship. (Ben): Uh, Sure! (Gwen): But, Ben! (Ben): Don't worry I got this. Now do you want to come? (Gwen): Your gonna need me help save you somehow today. So yes I'm coming to save your life later on. They board the ship and sit down. (Alien): My name is Teke. (Ben): Nice to meet you, Teke. (Teke): Is there anything in this solarsystem I can give you? (Ben): Well these seats are kinda hard so I was wonderin' if you could- Teke places a pillow behind Ben. (Ben): I could live like this for a little while. Say could I have some food? (Teke): But of course. Here is a "Cheese Burger" Teke hands Ben a 4 foot tall burger. (Ben, with giant anime eyes): Thanks. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): What? (Gwen): Your not really ruler of Earth! The President will not listen to you. No matter how famous you are. Ben transforms. (Upchuck): Okay. (Gwen): Do something! (Upchuck, after devouring his burger): Okay, okay. Fine! (Teke): We have arrived at "The White House" Teke walks out and we see 40 soldiers. (Upchuck): Uh, take us to your leader? (Soldier 1): There aliens, boys! Upchuck reverts. (Ben): Hey guys, look it's me Ben Tennyson, y'know world's greatest hero. (Soldier 2): That won't help you in court. (Ben): Well, I'm not going to court. So who needs help? (Soldier 1): Oh really? (Soldier 33): Tell it to the judge. (Ben, activating the Supertrix): How about you tell it to: HUMUNGOUSAUR! (Gwen): Ben, we're not fighting the army. (Ben): Aww, please! (Gwen, raising her hands): No! (Ben): Fine. I won't fight. Doesn't mean I won't run. Ben transforms. (The Worst): Xlr8! Aww c'mon Supertrix. (Soldier 1): Give up, now! (The Worst): ... (Soldier 2): Now! (The Worst): ... (Gwen): Ben! (The Worst): ...Fine. We give. The Worst puts his hands behind his head. Later Ben, Gwen and Teke are in a holding cell. (Ben): C'mon Supertrix work! (Gwen): Ben. We are not going to escape. (Ben): But we gotta help, Teke. (Teke): Yes. If my species can't land here to refuel. Then we will never make back to my homeworld. (Ben): And besides why would the president not allow Teke and his kind? (Gwen): It does seem a little odd. (Goop, on other side of bars): Good cuz I'm going to go see what's wrong with Mr. President's head. (Gwen): Ben! Wait! But Goop was already gone. (Gwen): We are so dead. (Teke): We are? We switch to Ben as ChamAlien sneaking through the vents. (ChamAlien, spying on the president): What is he doing? (President, removing a ID Mask): Soon all will be ours, m'lord and the Tarmarians can't stop us. The President reveals himself to be a blue slime alien with yellow eyes all over his body. (ChamAlien): Yuck! (Alien): Hmmm? *Sniff sniff* You! Up in the vents show yourself! (ChamAlien): Uhhhhh... (Alien): COME! ChamAlien is teleported in front of the Alien. (Alien): You are no Tarmarian. Are you a spy? No your species is extinct. (ChamAlien): I am Ben Tennyson. Protector of this planet and I don't like people pretending to be my president. ChamAlien transforms into Humungousaur. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! (Alien): Fool! You can't stop us! (Teke): But I can! (Alien): General Teke! No! (Teke): Yes. The Alien lifts Humungousaur and throws him at Teke. Gwen grabs Humungousaur with mana hands and places him on the ground. (Gwen): *Gasp* Wow! Humungousaur is heavier then I thought. (Humungousaur): Sorry. Teke pulls out a remote and presses a red button. Five Tarmarian ships land outside and fifty or so Tarmarians come out and point thier guns. Ben reverts. (Ben): Thanks for saving the Earth. (President): Why should you be thanking him. I'm supposed to do that. Thanks you can land and refuel anytime you like. (Teke): Thank you. (Ben): See he's in charge not me. THE END Major Events *Kickin Hawk, The Worst, Humungousaur, Goop and Upchuck make their Super Omniverse debuts. *Kolar makes his Super Omniverse villain debut. Characters *Benjamin Tennyson *Gwen *Teke Villains *Kolar *Alien President Aliens Used *Kickin Hawk (first reappearance) *Upchuck (first reappearance) (Murk) *The Worst (first reappearance) (accidental transformation intended alien was Xlr8) *Goop (first reappearance) *ChamAlien *Humungousaur (first reappearance) Category:Episodes